As a method for applying a design characteristic to a molded article inexpensively, an insertion molding method and an in-mold molding method have been known. The insertion molding method is a method of obtaining a molded article by: molding a film or sheet made of polyester resin, polycarbonate resin, acrylic resin or the like with a decorative pattern such as printing to a 3-dimensional shape in advance by vacuum molding or the like; removing unwanted film or sheet portions; transferring this 3-dimensional molded article into an injection molding mold; and injection molding a resin as a base material, thereby integrating the 3-dimensional molded article with the base material. The in-mold molding method is a method of obtaining a molded article by: placing a film or sheet made of polyester resin, polycarbonate resin, acrylic resin or the like with a decorative pattern such as printing in an injection molding mold; vacuum molding the film or sheet; and injection molding a resin as a base material in the same mold, thereby integrating the film or sheet with the base material.
Patent Document 1 discloses an acrylic resin film suitable for the insertion molding and in-mold molding that is superior in surface hardness, heat resistance, and molding whitening-resistance, the acrylic resin film being obtained by blending a rubber-containing polymer of a particular composition with a thermoplastic polymer of a particular composition at a particular ratio. However, acrylic resin films generally do not have sufficient chemical resistance.
Patent Document 2 discloses a laminated film having chemical resistance improved by providing a vinylidene fluoride resin in a surface layer of an acrylic resin film.